


An Unexpected Journey

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Softcore smut, it's mostly crack, this is about as hard as I'll go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “Just call me Bilbo, because that was an unexpected Journey.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://Klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 10 - Journey

There were times Kurt questioned why he ever married this nerd he calls the love of his life.

One such a time was an ordinary night. They were already shirtless, panting, working on belt buckles and zippers and stepping out of their shoes as they moved towards their bedroom. It was the desperate sort of hunger they were told would go away once they’d been married. They both were very happy to note they’d been lied to.

Kurt was particularly starving, wound tight from a long week and wanting nothing more than to be taken apart. He said this through moans and sighs and clutching hands. Blaine wanted words.

“Tell me what you want, Kurt,” he growled, his teeth grazing the shell of Kurt’s ear. Kurt whined. “You have to tell me.”

Kurt kept shoving gracelessly at Blaine’s waistband. “Blaine. Please.”

Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s hands with one of his, bringing Kurt’s hands up to his chest. “Hold tight, hold tight.” There was a slight shift in Blaine and something in Kurt’s stomach sank. “Ooh baby hold tight.”

“No.”

“ _Any way you want it, that’s the way you need it, any way you want it!_ ”

Kurt groaned, not in a good way, and threw himself backwards onto the bed. His husband continued singing, doing a touch-step in front of the bed.

Kurt hiked himself up on his elbows, glaring at Blaine. “I can’t believe you would do that to me after what I told you about Sophomore glee club. IT WILL ALWAYS KILL MY BONER, BLAINE!”

Blaine laughed, continuing to snap and touch-step even when he paused singing. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry.” His laugh was bright and happy, completely unbothered that he’d stopped sex to make that joke. “Just call me Bilbo, because that was an unexpected Journey.”

Kurt groaned again, covering his eyes with his hands. “What does that even mean?”

Kurt took his hands off his eyes when he heard Blaine stop moving. He was frozen mid-snap, gawping at Kurt. “An Unexpected Journey? Like the movie?”

“What movie?”

Blaine’s look grew more horrified. “The Hobbit!” At Kurt’s continued blank stare, Blaine leapt for his hand and pulled him back out towards the living room. “Okay, we’re watching that right now.”

Kurt made a noise in his throat. “What about what we were just doing?!”

Blaine looked at him solemnly. “This is more important.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154319029340/an-unexpected-journey)


End file.
